


What's Your Name?

by mmmdraco



Category: Persona 4
Genre: Crack, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-25
Updated: 2012-11-25
Packaged: 2017-11-19 11:20:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/572712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mmmdraco/pseuds/mmmdraco
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A piece of ridiculousness about the P4 protagonist's name.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What's Your Name?

"So, let me get this straight... Your real name is Charlie Tunoku? That's... pretty stupid, senpai." Kanji frowned.

Charlie sighed. "Yeah, I'm sorry about lying to you guys about it, but it's just _so_ stupid."

Rise nodded and patted him on the back reassuringly. "Well, my name isn't really stupid, but I know all about not wanting to be called by your real name, at least. I'd rather my fans call me Risette since Rise feels a little personal."

"The names of Seta Souji and Narukami Yu are extremely different from one another and seem to suggest that you wish to dissassociate yourself entirely from the name given to you by your parents. It can further be extrapolated from this data that there are factors regarding your upbringing that you also wish to distance yourself from. Is this correct, senpai?" Naoto touched the brim of her hat as she spoke.

Yosuke was still shaking his head. "You... You lied to me, Partner."

Chie kicked Yosuke in the shin. "He lied to all of us. Quit acting like you're special. Leader, I think you owe us all some steak now!" Her eyes were wide in anticipation.

Yukiko folded her hands primly in her lap. "What would you like us to call you, then?"

Charlie shrugged. "Well, I was Souji first, but I guess I've used Yu more places..."

Teddie posed dramatically. "I think Yu sounds more like the name of a hot stud, so if you keep that name, maybe you'll score more!"

With a shrug, Charlie said, "Y'know, call me whatever you want. I'll even answer to 'you there'."

Yosuke nodded emphatically. "Okay, Partner!"


End file.
